freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcadia Aoi/@comment-2143738-20151205065456/@comment-27247962-20151215142046
sigh* It's actually very disheartening to read all those critics. Has it ever occured that the writer had intended on the Limiters becoming no more then pawns. Like all of you keep reminding me, there isn't much time that has passed in the Arc we are now in. 1. Do you expect a sudden Limiterboost would be realistic at this point. They were basically attacked out of the blue and there hasn't been a serious resting point since then. 2. Since when do ALL characters have to get screentime? IDY has already been blending in too much characters, so he has to cut some screentime from other characters that aren't that important to the main plot anymore. He made it clear to us that Limiters and normal Pandora are useless in the upcoming fights and wants to convey the gravity of the situation by focusing only on those characters that can make a difference. Take for example Star Wars: do you see stormtroopers when there's a serious battle starting between a sith and a jedi? Take Avengers: Do you see normal soldiers backing up the Avengers when they're fighting evil? It's as simple as, showing the utter hopelesness if there weren't some strong being left to protect the humans. 3. All those side-story routes fans/readers are dishing up, nitpicking about why the writer didn't go further into it or did it like that, are as easily flawed as what he is writing now, you're only not aware of it, because it didn't happen. I'm not saying there aren't any flaws and this manga is perfect, because it's far from. But if you think really hard for a second, the reason for your ranting, is most of the time personal desires that are left unfulfilled or had rather seen played out differently. The second thing I noticed is that your desires contradict. Many are saying he's not writing indepth enough and leaves a lot of plotholes behind, they are saying characters need more development, so yeah fine that is needed, but then you ask for more characters to get screentime, wanting to spread the already minimal character development over even more characters... If he has too go into each characters development, he can't develop an indepth story line. And the most astonishing off all after those above desires is "Well shouldn't he start wrapping it up by now, this has been going on for X chapters now!" or "I want to see who's Limiter Kazuya will become" or "I want to see Cassadra reacting and interacting with Kazuya and Arcadia!" For all those things the war that's going on has to end, so don't ask for the things that take more chapters (plot progressing + character development + limiters screentime), if you want the Arc to be over soon... It's hard to put into words, but those rantings are the most nonsensical rants. Get straight what you actually desire and focus on ranting about that aspect. Don't go throwing in 5 aspects you want changed, that will inevitably collide and result in a similar dissapointment.